


come and walk with me (to the edge of all we've ever known)

by emilia_kaisa



Category: Quantico (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, Hospitals, How Do I Tag, Not Beta Read, Past Tense, Post 1x11, Talking, ashmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5898949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raina is in a hospital and Simon just wants to know if she is okay. </p>
<p>(aka what I want to see in 1x12 version 2.0)</p>
            </blockquote>





	come and walk with me (to the edge of all we've ever known)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rantsofafangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rantsofafangirl/gifts), [greatgreenpumpkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatgreenpumpkin/gifts).



> I miss my ashmin so much I need to write about them.  
> ('Kiss me slowly' by Parachute)  
> (As always, a bunch of grammar mistakes and typos to be fixed.)
> 
> For all ashmin shippers (especially fanfiction writers, you're amazing :)).

 

Simon’s chair was uncomfortable and cold but he didn’t have enough strength to get up. 

He always hated hospitals.

Nimah was sitting quietly right next to him, her face cold and unreadable. They weren’t talking to each other but there was no proper words they could say. They were just sitting in a waiting room, bonded with the same fear that was making Simon’s heart clench.

A little part of him was whispering that she was okay; that he would know if she...

Simon shook his head and clenched his fists, praying to the God he believed in.

‘A family for Raina Amin?’ a nurse’s voice was soft but her eyes were tired; Simon didn’t want to know how many terrible things she had seen in the past few hours, in her whole life.

Nimah stood up quickly.

‘I’m her sister.’ she said a little bit too sharply, trying to hide how concerned she was.

The nurse nodded.

‘Come with me.’

Nimah followed the nurse but Simon didn’t move. He knew that he has no right to do that. But he also knew that Raina was okay and relief flooded him. All the tension left his body and he finally realized how tired he was.

Simon knew that he should probably go but he wasn’t ready to face what was waiting for him outside. The hospital seemed suddenly like a good shelter for a few more hours. He closed his eyes and let his mind to drift away.

__

_ Raina’s smile was warm and Simon had to smile too. He couldn’t believe that she had agreed to go for a walk with him. They weren’t talking much but it wasn’t uncomfortable silence. It was good and safe and Simon was grateful for that. But after a few moments he thought that he should start a conversation because he didn’t want her to think that he was some silent weirdo. Funny, but he had never had troubles with talking, but Raina’s smile was making him forgot all the words. _

_ ‘How do you like it here?’ he asked, hoping that it didn’t sound too lame. _

_ ‘I like it. It’s good to have a place you can belong to.’ her voice was light but Simon could sense that behind these words was hidden something more. _

‘Simon.’ someone said gently and he opened his eyes, blinking a few times.

‘Natalie.’ he greeted her and gave her a weak smile ‘Why are you here?’

‘I wanted to check on Shelby and Liam.’ she said ‘But they don’t want to tell me anything. All I know is that they’re alive.’

Simon nodded, a wave of relief overwelming his body. He hadn’t killed them.

‘How’s Raina?’ she asked carefully. 

‘I don’t know.’ he said quietly, his heart clenching painfully in his chest ‘Nimah’s with her.’

Natalie nodded. Her phone beeped loudly in her pocket.

‘I need to go.’ she looked at him with concern; it was surprising, because she never liked him too much ‘You should rest.’

‘I’m fine.’ he said quickly ‘I’ll wait here a bit.’

Natalie gave him an encouraging smile ‘Call me when you know something.’

‘Sure.’

_ She asked him to walk with her and honestly, he was feelikg like striked by a lightning. They started to walk in silence, their hands brushing accidentaly from time to time.  _

_ ‘There was a quote about silence in one of my favourite books.’ Simon said quietly and he immediately felt stupid that he had said that. _

_ Sunlight was dancing in Raina’s eyes when she looked at him.  _

_ ‘What quote is this?’  _

_ Simon chuckled nervously. _

_ ‘I don’t remember it perfectly... it was how comfortable the silence can be with someone.’ he said, knowing that she had probably no idea what he was talking about. _

_ Raina’s smile was wide and warm. _

_ ‘Someone to run with.’ she said and Simon’s heart fluttered in his chest as he looked at her, stunned. _

_ ‘I love this book.’ she added and he suddenly felt something warm building up inside him. _

_ He wanted to tell her so many things but instead he just smiled brightly. _

_ She was always making him forget how to speak.  _

__

He fell asleep; it was a shallow, unsteady sleep, so he woke up immediately at the sound of Nimah’s voice.

‘You can see her.’ she said and he could see some strange softness in her eyes. He stood up quickly, looking at her with an unspoken question in his eyes. Nimah was looking at him for a moment and then she smiled slightly- with her characteristic smirk he knew so well.

‘Room 303.’ she said and walked to the soda machine.

For a few seconds Simon didn’t know what to do. But then his legs moved and then he was, standing in front of the door with a number 303 on it. He took a deep breath and gently pushed the door, scared of what he would see.

Raina was sitting on a bed, surrounded by white sheets and bright light. A few curls escaped from under her loosely wrapped scarf and Simon thought that she was looking like some kind of an angel. 

‘Hi’ he said quietly, his throat suddenly dry. Raina looked at him without a smile.

‘Hi’ she answered, her face and eyes serious.

Simon made a few steps and stood next to her bed, unsure what do to or what to say.

‘Are you okay?’ he asked finally after a moment of silence. 

‘I’m fine.’ she answered quickly ‘It’s just a few scratches, but they want to keep me here till tomorrow.’

Simon nodded. It was impossible to express how much relieved he was. So he was just standing next to Raina, looking at her with this strange, painful feeling in his chest.

‘I’m glad that you’re okay.’ he said finally and smiled weakly ‘I should probably go.’ he added quietly, knowing that he had already disturbed her too much. 

He turned around, ready to go, but then he felt Raina’s warm hand on his. He stopped and looked at her, his heart beating definitely faster than usual. 

Her smile was a little bit sad, but her eyes were soft.

‘It’s not your fault, Simon.’ she said quietly and the honesty in her eyes hit him hard.

It took him a few seconds to find his voice again.

‘I know.’ he said, but he couldn’t force himself to look her in the eyes.

Raina smiled a little bit wider.

‘Can you stay?’

It was a simple question but Simon’s heart skipped a beat.

‘Yeah. Of course.’ he carefully sat down on the edge of her bed. She was looking at him with that warm smile and finally he was able to smile .

Raina was still holding his hand.

‘So... they’re going to check you out tomorrow?’ he asked and she nodded. 

‘Maybe we could go for a walk. If you want.’ he immediately regretted saying that. She would probably say no. There was too much pain and misunderstanding between them, what was he even thinking?

‘I’m...’ he really wanted to apologize but then Raina spoke.

‘I’d love to.’ she said and Simon’s heart skipped a beat.

He was looking at her smile and knew that he would never hurt her again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Love you all :)


End file.
